A ghost of the past
by FirstSilverKing
Summary: Voldemort is dead, the Death Eaters are put to justice. Everything is great right? Wrong. Harry Potter disappeared after slaying the Dark Lord and no one has heard from him for seven years. No sightings, no letters, not even a toe nail clipping. What does the future hold when two particular witches, one more than the other, makes him come back? Sister!Luna, HPx? M rate to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is an idea I had pop into my head while training at my new job and had to put it down on paper so to speak. I think it'll turn out into something good if you like a heap of drama a little romance and a little humor. So read, review if you like it or have some constructive criticism and if you feel inclined fave/follow.

* * *

Twenty four year old Fleur Delacour sighed tiredly as she looked outside the window of the bus she currently was on. The rainy weather did not sit well with the veela but what was she able to do? Technically she could do nothing considering that she was inbound to the heart of muggle London. Seven years of searching had led her here. Seven years of searching for who or what one might ask.

That was a simple but complicated answer into and of itself. The person was Harry Potter but what made it so complicated was his disappearance after the death of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts.

After the Dark Lord's demise it was like he vanished without a trace. No trace of him using magic in seven years. No sightings of him anywhere in seven years. Not even a letter to any of his friends. Considering the type of person he was and his disposition it was more than enough for all of Magical England to spark a manhunt for the national that was now more famous than Albus Dumbledore.

"Something the matter dear? You've done a lot more sighing than a pretty thing your age should be doing" an elderly woman asked kindly while offering the young witch a friendly smile of concern.

"Men" Fleur said palming her face. She failed to register that after all her time away from her home in France that her accent was mostly faded though a tiny bit held in the shadow of her speech. "I think, well hope is a more apt word, after seven years I found an old friend I haven't had the company of since a rather... trying time. No one understands why he up and vanished on us when he did."

"Us meaning you and your child? I had hoped your generation would have a bit more sense to wait on starting a family. My youth was a completely different story since-"

"Non, I mean no. He and I were not close like that. We had a similar style of hard childhood, certain differences naturally, and we became close over the difficulties" Fleur said setting the older woman straight. "To make a very long but private story short, he and I along with a large group were mixed up in something that I'm sure would have killed most anyone else. Not of our choosing mind you." Blue eyes hardened as they rolled in their sockets. "Regardless, after it was done and dealt with he was just gone. Like a ghost or a whisper on the wind. No one has heard from or seen him in seven years."

Wizened dark green eyes looked thoughtful as the old woman's eyebrows knit together in thought. "From your description of this friend of yours he sounds like he might be licking his proverbial wounds. The strongest people we know are more often than not the most damaged and broken under a veneer of being ok and holding it altogether" she said morosely. "My husband, God rest his soul, was like that after her returned from The Great War."

Fleur frowned deeply and didn't notice the woman get off at the next bus stop til it was too late. How damaged was Harry really? It was a disturbing thought to her despite her suspicions and darkest fears. On a level within her mind she knew he was not all right. His smiles and laughs were almost always fake, not to mention they never truly reached his eyes even if he made it appear so to relieve his friends worries about him. The only reason she wasn't fooled by it was an understanding of the thought process since she herself was guilty of a similar crime at Beauxbatons only she portrayed herself as the haughty bitchy type. How much did Harry hold back from them? From her? Sure they weren't super close but birds of a feather flock somewhat together.

"Last stop! Porter Square!"

Shelving the troubling thoughts for now Fleur hopped off the bus and made straight for the hole in the wall bar across the street from the bus stop. She had to give Harry props for, potentially, choosing a really well hidden spot to run. It was in a poorer section of London with questionable everything which made it the perfect place to disappear. No one would suspect Harry Potter-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, to live in such a run down hovel.

Shedding her coat once she was through the door Fleur took the first seat at the bar that wasn't occupied.

"What can I get you darling?" a female bartender asked.

The blonde witch was minorly, very minorly, surprised the girl was coherent. After the demise of Voldemort her veela heritage had blossomed with a vengeance for reasons she couldn't comprehend since she had gone through her maturity at sixteen. For a major boost to her veela magic she had to contend with her Allure increasing ten fold. Keeping it in check was a pain and..

"Are you going to order a drink veela or stare at me all night? My husband doesn't take kindly to people trying anything on me" the woman said rolling her eyes. "I don't either."

"Whiskey on the rocks" Fleur said shaking her head to clear it. "How did you-"

"My mother was born into the French Enclave in Nice. The Council barred me when it was clear the same proud blood and heritage they tout as superior to the average witch did not make itself clear in me. They exiled me as soon as I could talk and walk" the woman said harshly as she poured the drink.

"Now now Mariana, what have we said about your temper? Everyone here is an exile of sorts."

Fleur turned her head and felt her jaw slack a little. Before her was the missing man Harry Potter himself only he looked older. His hair was now stained white in the bangs no doubt due to stress or worry. Wearing a simple mix of a three quarter sleeve white button down shirt, black slacks, black shoes, black vest and dark gold tie he almost looked ready for a casual night out on the town at a nice restaurant. "Harry?" Fleur asked breathlessly.

The woman named Mariana scoffed hard crossing her arms under her chest. "Stuff it James, I hate the veela Enclaves. I have every right to hate them so butt out of it" she said with a glare. "Drink your drink veela and go get gone. No one here needs the trouble your kind brings with every sashay of your bloated ass."

The man identified as James held his hand up placatingly since this wasn't the first time this topic had come up. "Fair point but we're all exiles of a color here. Some against our will, other willingly of their own choice." Tired emerald eyes showed a weariness as they shot over to a werewolf drinking himself stupid in a dark corner with a bottle of rye whiskey. "But I don't know who this Harry guy you think I am ma'am. Names James Grafton."

Fleur pulled herself together frowning deeply. "No, I know those eyes anywhere. Harry, why did you-"

The room was filled with the crack of thunder making all but James wince. "Bar is closed. Everyone out now" he said with a blank emotionless tone. "Take the bottle from Jenson and toss him in the gutter for all I care Mariana." Taking Fleur's drink and downing it in one go he felt his magic fluctuate for the first time in seven years.

Fleur was unable to say anything as she found herself at knife and wand point by people who certainly weren't there one blink ago.

"Don't think about anything funny veela. You heard the owner, leave" Mariana said with an agitated gleam as she fingered a wickedly sharp knife. "Don't come back either."

James watched the patrons and Fleur be rudely thrown out before the doors slammed shut on their own and the windows black out. Letting out curses in several languages known to humans, three to creatures- goblin, fairy and elven to be precise- and one to a very select group of near-immortals he stormed into the back as all the furniture began to shrink itself & pack into boxes. "Seven fucking years! The fuckers still wants to haunt me and ruin everything!" Of that he meant the two nuisances he knew were beyond dead.

Mariana cringed at the sound of shattering glass on a wall. James was normally a cool and chill guy but his wrath was something to be avoided at all costs. It wasn't like he was a physical threat, her boss was runner or swimmer trim and lightly muscled, but his temper brought out a rather cruel side to him verbally. She'd only seen him hacked off once before now and that time the recipient of his anger left trembling, paler than death itself and noticeably stained in the trousers. Deciding to risk it she poured a really strong drink mixed with a stronger calming draught. Catching him by the arm she forced the drink down his throat causing him to cough half of it up but enough of the potion laced drink went forcing a numb calm over him.

James leveled a blank look at Mariana. "Tell me why I shouldn't fire you and obliviate any knowledge from your mind that I exist."

"Because you wouldn't dream of hurting your little sister Harry."

James turned slowly and saw the only person he ever let know how to find him. "It's been a spell Luna" he said slowly with a sigh as he took in the blonde witches appearance. She was taller, slightly more beautiful than he remembered her and sporting a wedding ring on her left hand. "Happy belated congratulations on your nuptials. I'm sure whichever witch or wizard-"

"I'm not married Harry. It's a sugar ring enchanted to look real to ward off unworthy heathens" Luna scoffed before taking a bite of the ring to make the point and showed the white sugar core.

Despite himself Harry, there was no need to pretend with the blonde Ravenclaw, chuckled as he opened his arms for the petite witch. "Bring it in shorty" he teased with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Mariana was lost as she watched her slightly older cousin Luna, a week older to be exact, and her boss embrace like long lost siblings.

Luna snuggled into her adopted elder brothers arms happily as he held her close. "I've missed you big brother" she said clutching his vest tight in her hands. The warmth he exuded, the scent of pine whiskey and sugar & familiar feeling of his embrace brought a tremble to her form.

Harry's eyes softened as he leaned his head down kissing the top of Luna's head gently. "I haven't been a good big brother the last few years have I?" he asked rocking the blonde witch gently.

"I forgive you." Luna didn't even need to think of forgiving Harry for his lack of notable presence. He had been hurting so much more than anyone, herself excluded from the count since she regularly called him out on it, knew that he NEEDED to run away. He needed to cope on his terms and his time table, not the sycophants that are the citizens of Magical Britain. "Just promise me you'll be around more often for me if no one else" she said looking up at him with adoring pleading eyes.

Harry tried to resist, a token resistance for old times sake, but folded like a house of cards toppled by a kneazle kitten. "For you" he promised kissing Luna's forehead before holding her head gently to his chest as he felt her slim arms wrap around his waist squeezing a comfortingly tight grip.

"I love you big brother" Luna whispered softly nuzzling the muscled chest under her cheek.

"I don't pay you to gawke, pack! We're moving shop!" Harry said with a sharp look at Mariana that sent her scrambling. Shaking his head he kissed the top of Luna's head once more. "I love you more precious moon child." His words were soft but heartfelt as he summoned his cloak wandlessly to shroud them from view. He was not looking forward to being back around those he once called friends but for Luna, his adopted sister and Heiress to his Houses should anything happen to him, he would tolerate the idiots til they gave him a reason not too.

Luna hugged Harry tighter at the loving nickname. "Impossible adrenaline junkie" she giggled softly as her eyes closed contently.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was a bustle of activity as Harry, under a discreet but powerful glamor charm, Apparated in. Given the time of year it was he was far from surprised since it was a month before the Hogwarts year began. Taking a position against the nearest wall that wouldn't disrupt a shop owners business he let himself observe the going ons of the crowd. Mothers fussed over what looked like First Year children, returning Hogwarts students were quick to disengage from their kin to join friends in shopping and... His brow creased seeing a gaggle of redheaded people. "It's them alright." He sighed, shaking his head as he saw Ginevra holding tight to a little girls hand that had her hair and, to his non-surprise, Dean Thomas' eyes as said male tutted the girl in a loving sort of gentle scold for something.

"Just what were you expecting big brother? For her to faithful and wait for you to heal?"

Harry wasn't surprised Luna somehow managed to step out of the shadow of his cloak. Luna doing the impossible was relatively normal all things considered with his messed carnival ride called life. "No, she was indoctrinated from childhood into the Prewitt way of snaring of a man. I never loved her, not really, and she never loved me despite her public declarations to the topic" he said patting Luna on the head affectionately in greeting.

"And what way would that be?" Luna asked sidling up beside her brother and nuzzling into his side.

"Trap them with paternal duty. If Mr. Weasley truly had a redo knowing then what he did now I'm certain he would flee Britain the first time he saw young Molly Prewitt" Harry said candidly as he wrapped an arm around Luna. The almost content purr that reached his ears brought a tiny, microscopic tiny you'd have to look really really hard to even get a hint of, smile to the edge of his lips. "But oh well, Dean's trapped and judging by the matching rings he's a goner just like Mr. Weasley is. It's a pity that, when his head wasn't in his ass the guy was decent company unlike the way he is now."

Luna looked up confused. "You've absent the last seven years big brother. How would you know what anyone in the magical sector is like now?" she asked curiously.

"Just because I went into Napoleon style self-imposed exile does not mean I didn't keep tabs on people. Dean's ego for marrying a Pureblood Heiress, though we both know she will never inherit as Lady Weasley due to the sexist laws, has made more than quite a few people snub him as a vain glorious bastard. Ronald and Hermione married one year after the battle at Hogwarts despite being the spearhead of the manhunt to find me and 'return' me to the place I belong if I remember the Prophet article correctly. As for you though" his eyes twinkled with mischief "you were a very naughty little sister."

Luna looked even more confused. "What did I do?" she asked. "I did a few things that could be skewed as naughty over the last handful of years."

"Keeping Star a secret from everyone and not bringing her to meet me despite knowing where & knowing how to find me."

Luna froze for a moment before sighing. "I was trying to be considerate. You never let on to your wounds until it's nearly too late and with the war plus everything else I knew you needed a good reprieve to yourself. Besides" she shook her head "Star is as private as you are. She doesn't like it getting out since.. Well, I guess you know since you obviously know about her."

Harry nodded slowly. He did know and he didn't blame the witch. Starla, though she preferred to be called Star, was the last of her Pureblood line and had the expectations to marry a wizard of 'suitable and blemish free stock' to continue the line weighing on her shoulders despite being in love with Luna. "You could always exploit the Olde Laws" he said candidly. It was a risk since the Olde Laws followed a completely separate system of conduct and the potion needed had a chance of lethal side effects. "I'll even back you both with both of my Houses if any naysayers open their mouths. If I have to abuse the fact I killed Voldemort therefore saving this sorry country for good I will."

Luna didn't answer right away as she bit her lip. Declaring under the Olde Laws, laws not even Minister Shacklebolt or the Ministry of Magic could challenge since the Olde Laws pre-date the Ministry, would solve most of the issue in one foul swoop but present a new one. The potion to allow them to carry on their lines had a chance of death for the carrier.

"I'd bring either or both of you back if the potions side effect came into play. Being the Master of Death has some perks you know" Harry said trying to inject a little levity to ease the tenseness. "I know how much you love her Luna."

Silvery blue eyes closed silently. "She means nearly as to me as you do" she said softly.

"I know." Harry gripped Luna's shoulder gently as he pushed them off the wall and began towards Gringotts. "So I'm absolutely pants at picking out clothes and if I'm to make a proper re-entrance I'm going to need some help. Feel like lending me a hand little sister? As long you stick away from pink and polka dots I'm sure we can find something garrish enough to make a statement."

Luna's eyes opened with a gleam. "After Gringotts brother mine" she said with a sweet tone that seemed to send a shiver of fear down the spine of men around them.

* * *

Griphook was having a rather irritating day at Gringotts bank. For the last three hours he had been trying to count out and accurately make notes of a gemstone deposit yet kept being interrupted by halfwit wizards or witches. If he had it his way there wouldn't have been any way in the name of Lord Gringotts that wizards would be allowed to bank with them. With the exception of a few, those few fit on one hand, they were all rude and had no respect for decorum or decency.

"I'd say you aged well in seven years Griphook but that'd be a bold faced lie."

The goblin looked up with a sneer. Who dared to insult him?!

"Is it wise to insult the guard to your fortune brother? As a whole we both know how fierce the goblin species are."

"No but if I'm going to insult him honestly I'm not going to veil like a second rate Isha from the Continent. That's not even accounting snide remarks and jabs are standard fare for goblin greeting."

Griphook saw a witch attached to the wizard and had to take stock of the young man before him. There were only two people he knew to speak like that. The witch, a peculiar young woman, saw and knew far more than her years suggested at a glance. Under a facade of being a space cadet, a coin of phrase he found acceptable from muggles, he knew the young witch was a threat due to her hidden intelligence. That does not even prepare one for her adopted brother. Ruthless and sly as needed but seemingly nice enough on the surface until he was angered. "Mr. P-"

Harry shot a hand across the desk gripping Griphook by the face cutting off his speech. "Yes it's me but I swear by Gringotts if you give me away in front of these sycophants I will speak to the head of your clan and suggest you be reduced to dung shoveler for the rest of your natural life!" he hissed low enough for Luna and Griphook to be the only ones who could hear him. "Blink twice if you understand me."

Griphook did so rapidly.

"Good, now I'm going to let you go and then you will take myself & my sister down to the Potter fortune vault. You will not speak. You will not tell anyone I was here after both my sister and I leave, I will know if you do. If you do than you I can imagine a reduction to being a shit shoveler until your dying day might just drive you to do something drastic." Harry's eyes flashed a shade of gold as he let go of the goblin. "Move Griphook, I have witches and wizards to scare half to death and not enough time in the day to do it."

* * *

Not too far from Gringotts the gaggle of redheads stopped all once and let out a simultaneous sneeze with enough force to rattle & shatter the glass display window to Treyton's Trunks For All Adventures.

"Bloody crick, what brought that on?" one of the groups males asked rubbing his nose.

The youngest of the group, a little girl of nearly six, kicked him in the shin drawing a yelp before hiding behind her mother. "Uncle Ron said a bad word mommy!" the child whined hiding her face in the long skirt her mom wore.

The young woman smiled a far too sweet smile as she patted her child's head. "Go with daddy to Quality Quidditch Supplies my sweet Serenity. Your uncle Ron just volunteered to pay for a brand new set of Quiggly Quaker gear for your room" she said with a 'rebuke me and I'll freeze your nads off' gleam in her eyes aimed at her brother.

Serenity, the quidditch excitable kid she was, perked up and latched onto her father's hand tugging & pleading even as she saw her mom press a vault key, one she knew to be her uncles, into her dads other hand. "Come on daddy, let's go!" she said with big puppy dog eyes pointed up at him.

Dean folded like a house of cards and let himself be dragged by his tiny wafer of a child.

"Bloody hell Ginny, I didn't even-"

"I don't care." The young woman smacked her brother across the chest with a hard unforgiving thin line etched onto her lips. "I don't want her learning to curse until she's at least fifteen and cross with her boyfriend. Am. I. Clear?" she asked slowly.

"Ronald, Ginny!"

Both siblings turned and saw their sister-in-law Fleur sprinting toward them. Neither of them wanted to fathom a guess what had the veela so flustered. "Fleur, take a breath. What's going on?" Ginny asked the flushed blonde.

"Harry."

"He's been missing for the last seven years, we know. Mione is of the mind to try having him declared-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The group of redheads and veela turned on heel with wands drawn. The person who spoke to them was relatively tall and thin but muscled. With black hair stained white in the bangs, bright green eyes that could only be compared to Killing Curse green and a pale scar on the figures forehead there was little doubt who this person was.

"Let's go Luna, I've made my point." Harry looked a tiny bit amused as he passed by Ginny whose eyes followed his every movement. "You disappoint me Ginevra, I expected more from you. Not waiting for me but rather becoming a copy of your mother. Dean doesn't stand a chance with you. The Prewitt women were famous for their use of fertility potions, spells and rituals to increase the yield of eggs during ovulation. Just how dry do you plan on sucking his worth?" he asked rhetorically before, like a mirage, he and Luna melted into the crowd.

The shock reigned supreme for a moment before anger spiked in the female Weasley. How dare he be a patronizing asshole like that!? She waited just under two years for him to return ok. She waited for him to grieve and work out what he needed to work out but he didn't return. No apology, no letter, no explanation to anyone!

"Harry's back" Fleur said with a sigh and a shake of her head "and he's very different from the Harry we knew." She didn't want to begin to imagine the yelling that would fill The Burrow once Ginevra told her mother what Harry said. Unflattering as it was, not to mention borderline caustic, he wasn't lying either about Prewitt women past being guilty of the things he said. What he was wrong about though was the relationship Ginny and Dean had, bar the ego Dean had gained of course. "I was trying to warn you just in case. He wasn't too happy I found him in the center of muggle London in a really questionable and poorer section running a bar for magical exiles. Those were his words, not mine."

Ron's brow furrowed. Seven years of no contact and Harry had been in London all this time? Running a bar no less for magical outcasts? That made no sense. Harry never was one to go to vice, not even after Sirius' death. "What could make Harry so bent on keeping away for seven years? I mean, we're his friends and saw a lot of the same stuff" he said with a frown.

"Sometimes we don't know how broken or damaged the people closest to us are. For all we know Harry could have been lying to us how much he was hurting, stressing or any number of things" Fleur said recalling to the words spoken to her by the elderly woman on the bus. "Knowing him he probably did it more than ninety percent of the time to spare us the worry about him."

Ginny and Ron shared a dark but concerned look. It fit with everything they personally knew that Fleur did not.

"It's Harry Potter! He's come back!"

Setting aside their current thoughts the group rushed toward the crowd by Madame Malkins completely missing the fact that Harry and Luna had slipped into Knockturn Alley, the 'Harry' by Madame Malkins nothing more than an illusion.


	3. Wedding do, don'ts and near heart attack

Harry blinked twice as he looked at the rather...unique robes Luna laid out for him. Yes, he had asked for her help despite every male instinct screaming it was a bad idea. Yes, he knew far better than anyone how outlandish Luna's fashion sense could be. Yes, he committed to what turned into a six hour shopping trip between Knockturn Alley and Magical Las Vegas- Merlin bless that Phasing was the ONE magical transportation he wasn't pants at- that netted him an entire new wizarding wardrobe that he didn't need before now. Yet, despite all of that the robes before her were almost normal.

The base color was a dark navy blue with silver trim. Adorning the shoulder pads were the crests for both his Houses, Potter and Black, edged in gold denoting his status as Lord. On the sleeves were the insignia of two crossed ornate swords surrounded by a white outline. Luna had explained that since Harry had pulled a Houdini he never received the Order of Merlin the Ministry shoved down all the Hogwarts surviving defenders throats in the aftermath and the insignia would make it clear he not only fought but practically led the army of students against the Death Eater siege against Hogwarts. It made him uncomfortable really but the look she gave him said if she had to deal with a physical medal reminder, he would suffer a fabric one or else. "It's not so bad considering the alternatives" he said to himself as he shook his head. Stripping his comfy lounging around clothes, a pair of worn plaid sweats and a Chelsea league championship shirt, off and getting the robes on was a short affair. A wave of his hand had the wrinkles worked out to and his hair to settle so he presented a well manicured image.

"Harry James Potter-Black, if you aren't dress-"

"Star, don't take the tone with my brother."

Harry shook his head again even as Luna's usual airy tone had a smidgeon of edge against her lovers words. "I'm dressed so don't get yours or Luna's panties in a bunch Starla" he said with a roll of his eyes as a motion of his wrist opened the door.

"You know I don't wear any though big brother" Luna said looking to Harry with her head tilted.

"Yes yes because they are a restricting and unnecessary waste of preciously good silk that could be used for more kinky purposes. I know little sister" Harry said striding between the two witches.

Luna merely grinned as Starla, a rather model-like raven haired beauty with bright purple eyes, groaned palming her face. As much as her beloved liked her cavalier and very in your face attitude, there was something to be said about hearing it from Harry. The two had gotten on famously after introductions and the blonde couldn't have been more thrilled. Between the two ravenettes the blonde noticed that there was a lot in common between the two aside from their mutual affection where she was concerned of course. Taking pity on her beloved Luna pulled the other witch close, wrapped her arms around Starla's neck drawing her close and kissed her. It was soft but possessive, something she knew the other witch melted under every time it happened. "I love you" she whispered softly after their lips pulled apart, blue eyes glimmering with mischief and adoration.

Starla tried to look put out but failed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde witches waist. "If it were anyone but you Luna my love I'd be far less amused" she said tracing a circle on the blondes lower back. "As it stands though, stuff like that is far too close to talking about our sex life then I'm comfortable with. Promise me you won't have another moment like that with your brother. At least, not with me in earshot."

Luna looked contemplative before tilting her head. "Ok but one caveat." Her lips pulled into a tiny smirk she knew more often than not sent a shiver down her lovers spine. "I want naked cuddles covered in chocolate syrup and caramel sauce. Deal?" she asked.

"I'll bring the whipped cream and cherries as well. _If you are a good girl and stick to your promise that is_" Starla said leaning forward so her lips glanced at the edge of them.

"You two can screw like rabbits after I make my grand and overly dramatic re-introduction to British magical society. I don't need the image of what you two do or do not between the bed sheets dancing between the ever so colorful denizens of my thoughts." Harry popped back into his room to grab a particular set of rings. "Chop chop ladies, people to see and scare into being mindless sheep all over again" he said striding back through the doorway.

"Your brother is kind of a control freak."

Luna just smiled slipping from her loves arms. "What can I say, it's one of his finer points" she said skipping after Harry. "Plus, even if I am a Witches Witch I have to give my brother some credit love. He has a really great butt."

Starla rolled her eyes cursing under her breath about lovable but troublesome blonde beauties as she followed the twosome out of the central London flat Harry owned.

* * *

"..and the motion is denied."

Several of the older Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot scowled darkly at the banging of the gavel. A revised law to protect the old Pureblood wealth from the newly reformed Ministry fell flat on its face. Very hard to be precise. With the new taxes in places their wealth would dwindle and leave them middle class plebeians before long.

"Actually, the motion is yet to have a full vote."

The Lords and Ladies in the chambers cast their eyes about to find the source of the male speaking voice. Some of them thought they might have recognized the voice faintly but couldn't pin it down where from.

From the shadows of the dais Harry emerged with a lazy devil may care smile on his lips. "According to the laws passed by the Wizard Council formed by Merlin, more famously known as the Warlocks Council and the predecessor to this body, a passed motion may be overwritten by an Adjudicator if they feel any motion or law is biased and unjust. From what I have seen and heard in this sham meeting, I can say with certainty that this is a kangaroo court of New Blood hatred. You don't have the rights or money so you tax the Purebloods into poverty. Is this what you deem to be right and just ruling?" he asked rhetorically.

One of the Light Alliance Lords rose with an angry red face. "I don't know who you are child but you are talking down your nose at your betters! Show us the respect you owe us!"

Harry chuckled darkly as Luna and Starla froze in their seats. "Child… did you call me a child?" he asked rhetorically. "I died for this miserable country and defied Death itself to come back to life. I killed a Dark Lord you pieces of dragon shite were too cowardly to kill by yourselves. If anyone should be shown respect around here, it's me!" he snarled dangerously as his eyes flashed pitch black with a golden vertical slit. The fear on the man's face as his, Harry's, scar revealed itself made his canine-like fangs glint in the light of the room.

No one dared to speak, Harry Potter-Black was pissed and Lord McKinnley was completely at fault for it.

"As the only living High Adjudicator bloodline descendant I abolish this hate law targeted on Pureblood financial wellbeing" Harry intoned with a glimmer of dark satisfaction in his eyes. "Furthermore, for the crime of slander against the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter & Black I strip the Noble House of McKinnley of its rank and authority to vote on this body."

As soon as the words escaped Harry's lips the Lord and Ladies eyes grew to terrified proportions as the Wizengamot robes of now ex-Light Alliance Lord Michaelson McKinnley disintegrated into dust at the same moment his presence was ejected by an unseen force.

"Big brother, the reason why I invited you into the chambers" Luna said standing from her seat next to Starla. Grasping the raven haired witches shoulders in her hands and squeezing strongly but reassuringly, her eyes never left Harry's.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I forgot how stupid people in this country are Luna, Purebloods specifically no matter their allegiance." Harry snapped his fingers once and a black marble chair that was almost throne-like rose out of the floor. "Since Mr. Idiot is no longer a Lord of this body, I can take it you all see my claim to being High Adjudicator by birthright is valid. This chair, overly extravagant as it is, is more so. For you New Bloods who don't know what an Adjudicator is or their role in Britain's magical government, ask your allies or spouses if you married for Pureblood privilege; privilege like trying to declare a person you claim as an alleged friend dead so you can make the first claim to his family money & libraries. I'm looking at you _Granger-Weasley_." There was contempt in his voice he didn't even bother hiding glaring at the brunette who looked to the floor from beside her husband's side in the view gallery. "Now, I happen to like very few people in this pathetic block of a country. Inbreeding, mental retardation and the active practice of marrying cousins to cousins- which is practically all Purebloods since they interbred like nuts save House Potter- is producing more squibs by the year. Soon enough this will be a country of squibs and muggles, no more witches or wizards period. I'd give it three generations" he said perching himself on the marble chair arm.

Starla couldn't help admiring the way Harry seemed to command the room.

"Which is something I don't give two dragon shits about. Britain has done nothing for me except shoulder me with becoming a killer because you were all too pussy to defend yourselves from a madman. You had to make a kid do your dirty work" Harry continued circling his wrist to Silence an enraged Molly Weasley. "But there is one, _no two_ people I do care about enough to show my face to you whelps again. Star, Luna please stand."

Said witches stood as their fingers laced together and squeezed tight to leave absolutely no misunderstanding. "Under Latom's Decree of 1030, we are making this Declaration of Bond" Starla said with a defiant glare aimed at her parents most stalwart and bigoted allies.

"As High Adjudicator I acknowledge your Declaration." Harry snapped his fingers twice summoning a creature half his size. The grey fur around pointed ears, borderline fang like canines and clawed fingertips told him it was Kerry. The hybrid, how a werewolf and a house elf had a baby was something he did not think about for obvious reasons, bowed respectfully as bright golden eyes looked at him with respect. "Kerry, I need the rings and collars" he said tipping his head just slightly.

"No! As her parents we forbid it!"

Harry chuckled as a cold and venomous aura surrounded Luna despite the 'sweet' smile on her lips. Trying to stand between his little sister and anything her heart truly desired was a dangerous endeavour for anyone dumb enough to try. The fact Luna's soon to be in-laws were the ones trying to do so now, well he wasn't about to aid the morons even if offered all the treasure in Gringotts.

"You don't hold the title of Lord or Lady anymore. Your opinion means nothing!" the petite blonde responded a near beastly snarl as Kerry returned a minute later with four objects on a pillow, two rings and two choker style collars. Looking to the hybrid creature she took the first ring and slid on Starla's left ring finger. Her oath was short but to the point that she would love and honor the raven haired witch until they both passed from the mortal coil. There was no requirement that necessitated the swearing of the oath/vow before the Wizengamot but let it not be said that Harry's sense of theatrics hadn't rubbed off on her. Plus, the fact she got rub the biggest fear of the traditional Pureblood ideology in the faces of the bigoted individuals was a fringe benefit to enjoy.

The light scarlet dusting the tops of Starla's cheeks made Harry mock gag to himself silently even as the raven haired witch return her own oath/vow and slid the second ring on Luna's left hand. A single narrow minded Lord from the Dark Faction tried to interrupt the two but Harry, being of the mind that he was not in the mood for stupidity like this, relieved him of his wand hand with a motion of his wrist. "Anyone else want to mess around with my baby sisters happiness? I can do this all day if you like, won't bother me none" he said with a fierce scowl as the lump of flesh and bone plopped on the floor with a meaty sound in a pool of blood.

Any other descenters went rigidly still as the flailing Lord clutched the bleeding stump where his hand had once occupied. Even the most zealot Dark or Light Faction Lord or Lady would not stand up to the former Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Conquered for the dismemberment of the sitting Lords hand. Their 'colleague' should have known better than to stand against an Adjudicator when they validate and sanction the binding of Old Laws.

"Excellent, now ladies come forward" Harry said motioning both Starla and Luna forward toward his throne like chair. Rising to his full height he took the choker style collars and blessed them with a spell before tying them around both witches throats. "You know what remains to be done."

Luna's eyes glimmered with a soft darkness and mischief as she brought her thumb to her mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood. Painting her lips with the crimson liquid she leaned in toward the raven haired witches throat and pressed her bloody lips to the amulet secured to the fabric. The soft golden glow that filled the amulet was blinding for a moment before pulling back with the biggest adoring look in her eyes. "Love you Star" she said in a soft voice only her love and brother would hear.

Starla, not one for the theatrics Luna and brother were seemingly partial to, bit her thumb and slashed it over the amulet as she kissed her blonde love on the mouth. Hard. The horrified gasps, most notably from her traditional stiff tart parents, only made her smirk against Luna's lips as she felt thin but strong arms wrap around her neck deepening the intimate moment.

"I was going to… You know what, fuck it. You may kiss the bride" Harry said looking suitably amused by the pair before him. "Now, before anyone else gets any funny ideas about trying any sort of funny business towards my sister or her wife I will say this once only. Luna and Starla Lovegood are protected under the aegis of the House of Potter and Black. Breathe the wrong way at them, impugn their honor in any way whatsoever, attempt to assassinate their character or credibility & you are not the only one who will be put in the line of fire from my wrath. I will end your credibility of your personage, your family, your House as a whole and I very well might just run you out of the country after taking the financial assets to your family name as reparations to me and mine if I feel you have crossed the line that far." The amount of white face Purebloods, Half-bloods and muggleborns made him smirk. "I stopped playing games and being the wholly nice martyr when I died and had to kill your problem for you. Test me at your own and your Houses expenses if you feel I'm joking. My paternal grandmother was the Lady Dorea Black before she married my grandfather Lord Charlus Potter and we Blacks are notoriously unhinged in protecting our own. Isn't that true sister mine?" he asked casting his gaze to Luna as she pulled back from her kiss with Starla as the second golden glow died out.

Luna gave a dark tinted smile over her shoulder. "Notoriously unhinged is being rather light dear brother mine. Wasn't there a case where Lord Allister Black murdered the attempted rapist of his daughter and dumped the body parts out on the floor of these very chambers one hundred years ago or so? The last eligible Lord of the House of Smithers if I recall."

Starla rolled her eyes as already pale witches and wizards, particularly the redheaded Weasley Clan, looked even more nervous. "Stop it, both of you. Just because we bear the authority to overthrow the government and take this entire body as slaves if we had the whim, why you haven't done it yet of the redhead slob and his slutty little sister is beyond, doesn't mean you should scare them into heart attacks."

The assembled witches and wizards who had more than an inkling of fear breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

Then as if by an unanimous decision between the three of them Harry nodded. "This meeting is adjourned and everyone but the Minister is dismissed." He had never seen a room empty so quickly. "I think the sheep actually listened for once Luna" he said with a slow owlish blink.

Separating from her wife the blonde witch pecked Harry on the lips and hugged him tight as she nuzzled against his chest. "Best big brother ever." Though spoken at barely above a whisper Luna knew Harry would hear her as her grip tightened. The gentle embrace that enveloped her on both sides made her content to close her eyes and just breathe in the two people she loved most in the world. Cocooned in their scent, their touch and warmth she was utterly happy & complete.

"Hem hem."

"That's a pretty terrible chest cold you have their Minister Bones. You might want to go St. Mungos before it develops into something worse." The glimmer of something in Harry's eyes as he looked at Susan Bones, one time friend and accomplished duelist during the time Dumbledore's Army was active, tapping her foot at him.

"You are a right twat Harry James Potter" Susan said without an preamble of niceties.

"Nice to see you too Suzie Q, hows your husband and kids? I've been grand the last seven years. Travelling, opening my own business etc etc. Well, since I have you mostly alone...


End file.
